1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for stereo misalignment estimation, and more specifically, for stereo misalignment estimation using modified affine or perspective model.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras in a stereo system are usually slightly misaligned due to manufacturing imperfection, environmental factors, and the like. Currently, solutions use hardware to resolve such misalignment. However, hardware calibration is expensive and usually unavailable.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for improving the camera systems to estimate stereo misalignment.